


Possession

by initialism



Category: Original Work
Genre: Academia, M/M, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/initialism/pseuds/initialism
Summary: A young researcher might be altogether too close to the subject of his research.





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [track_04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/track_04/gifts).



Dan waited in the corridor, resting against the wall. It was solid behind his back, reassuringly mundane in its three-dimensionality. Not like the walls at home, not like they were now.

Steph approached, clutching two cups of cheap vending machine coffee. She passed him one -- he winced at the scalding hot bitter sip he took. "You didn't have to come," he told her.

"I know," she said cheerily. "But Ethics Committee hearings suck at the best of times. What are friends for, right?"

"I don't have friends," Dan said.

Steph rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, talk like that in front of the committee and they're definitely going to give you approval."

"I'm not Stage Three," Dan said. "Not yet, anyway. I never really had friends."

"Fine, have it your way," Steph said. "I'm here because now you owe me one and next week I'm going to make you do a night shift down in the basement on the Lobachevsky Sequencer."

"But I'd have agreed to do that anyway," Dan said.

"See," Steph said, punching him on the arm and making him spill his coffee, "because you're my friend."

"No," Dan said. "Because it would be a night away from home."

* * *

It was dark by the time Dan emerged from the subway station. He had stayed late, reworking his proposal in light of the committee's criticisms. They hadn't outright called him a Stage Three, though that jumped-up twerp Jenkins had implied heavily that that was his personal opinion. But the ways that they had suggested he alter his protocol were all about depersonalising it: making the apartment a Designated Zone, equipping it with a full suite of sensors and a trained contact team.

Anterophoph, The Transcendent One Who Will Sit On The Throne At The End Of All Things, was _not_ going to be pleased.

The whispering in his mind began even before he put the key in the lock. _You have failed._

"A setback, that's all," Dan said, hoping that none of the neighbours would hear him talking to thin air. There was already enough to worry about with the noises that came from his apartment every night.

 _I chose you to be my prophet,_ The Darkness In Which All Light Fades replied. _My herald in your pitiful insignificant nöosphere. Your task is simple: to make them believe._

Anterophoph, along with all the other entities beyond the informational barrier, was stuck in a struggle for existence in which entire universes were just the smallest prizes worth considering. But they could not break through fully into a universe which didn't contain conscious beings with belief in their existence. Where once pseudo-religious faith might have done, in the modern world, the application of the scientific method was the only way that people would really be convinced. Research like Dan's had led in other directions, as well; some said that the sort of applied geometry work Steph was doing was part of a secret military plan to create an entity that would favour humans. It was impossible to tell if it was true or not, but what Dan did know from his experience with Anterophoph was that the idea was doomed to failure: none of the entities cared about the inhabitants of the universes they fought over, even while they used them ruthlessly.

Dan walked through to the kitchen, trying to ignore the way the walls writhed, as though a billion cockroaches scuttled behind them. Anterophoph was immanent indeed tonight.

"I've told you, there are procedures. Ways to collect the evidence. If you want the world to believe in you, you need to let me do it my way. Turn me into a ranting lunatic--" a full Stage Five "--and they'll just put me in a facility and move on," Dan said as he searched through the cupboards for something to eat, something quick and simple, for it would not be long before tonight's irruption. Anterophoph was never gentle, but Dan was sure he would make his ... disappointment at Dan's failure felt. It would be too presumptuous to call it anger.

_And this intersection point will be occupied by another._

"Any new tenant will be even less likely to withstand the contact," Dan said, giving up and pulling out a packet of noodles.

He had, it seemed, pushed things too far. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the kitchen wall begin to twist, its apparent solidity, already only barely coherent, giving way entirely to the non-Euclidean geometry underlying it.

The thick purple tentacle that shot forth wrapped itself around his neck and dragged him to the wall; Dan dropped the packet of noodles and it lay on the floor, a taunting reminder of normal life.

Already, more tentacles were emerging: from the wall behind him; from the ceiling; from the tiles on the floor, their checkerboard pattern distorted by the geometry of Anterophoph's realm.

The largest one from the ceiling forced its way between his lips in an obscene parody of a kiss. Meanwhile, smaller ones tightened around his wrists and ankles, pinning him completely to the wall. It was almost a twisted echo of Leonardo's Vitruvian man.

Anterophoph chuckled darkly inside his mind, and Dan knew that the contact between them was now close enough for He Who Is Robed In Eternal Shadow to read his thoughts clearly without Dan having to vocalise them. _A portrait of man as the pinnacle of creation. I will show you how insignificant you truly are._

Thinner tentacles were already snaking their way underneath his clothing, trying to encompass every inch of his flesh. Dan slept naked now, to make the process of being engulfed by the eldritch entity easier. It was only his existing knowledge of the higher dimensions and their occupants that had enabled him to survive the very first encounter, desperately communicating the need to breathe; ever since then, Anterophoph had left his nostrils alone.

The tendrils wrapping themselves around his legs had reached the top; one, the thickest, began to push against his anus, while two others wrapped around his already hard cock.

At first, Anterophoph had been confused by Dan's responses; there was nothing inherently sexual about the process of trying to possess a being from another realm. But as he had come to understand Dan's thoughts better, he had relished his sense of shame at the way being fucked by an extradimensional entity turned him on.

 _You are mine._ The voice in his mind was no longer a whisper but a shout, like the buzzing of an angry swarm of insects within his skull. _When our worlds are in full alignment, when the barriers tumble, I shall break forth._ The pseudopod at his ass pushed forward, filling him up instantly. It was cold and slippery, thrashing about inside him. _Your realm will be mine. All the people of your world will worship me and despair. And that is when I will finally possess you fully. Not as a reward for your service, or a punishment for your failures now, but simply because that is what I will do to every member of your irrelevant species._

The tentacle in his mouth pushed further down his throat, then pulled back slightly to allow him to take another breath. Meanwhile, the tendrils wrapped all around him underneath his clothing were tightening, around his straining cock, his hard nipples, across every inch of his skin.

Dan knew that his orgasm was as irrelevant to Anterophoph as any other human biological process. When he came, he would still be held fast against the wall, still subject to The Eternal Spectre Of Decay's attempts to subsume him completely, until the coming of the morning thickened the Planck-scale boundaries between the dimensions just enough to force Anterophoph to withdraw his physical manifestation. He would be trapped here all night, and doubtless the endless stimulation would wrest a string of climaxes from him.

It was that very thought, in the end, that tipped Dan over the edge. He groaned around the thick tentacle stretching his mouth wide as his come spurted into the writhing mass of tendrils around his cock.

Anterophoph continued just as he had been, yet Dan could tell from the way that the presence in his mind had changed that he was finding his own dark amusement at Dan's guilt.

It was going to be a very long night indeed.


End file.
